


以S的名义迎娶你

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Summary: SM预警！不喜勿入！但既然你决定看了，就不要骂我！一起愉快的开车比什么都重要！有各种重口play，口球，跳蛋，情药，失禁，打乳环，灌肠，异装。确定你能接受再看正文！本文就为了个爽，顺带着虐恋一下，别对我要求那么高真的。各位兄弟姐妹们咱们有话好好说，别举报，我胆子很小求生欲极强。





	以S的名义迎娶你

**Author's Note:**

> SM预警！不喜勿入！但既然你决定看了，就不要骂我！一起愉快的开车比什么都重要！  
> 有各种重口play，口球，跳蛋，情药，失禁，打乳环，灌肠，异装。  
> 确定你能接受再看正文！  
> 本文就为了个爽，顺带着虐恋一下，别对我要求那么高真的。  
> 各位兄弟姐妹们咱们有话好好说，别举报，我胆子很小求生欲极强。

“咔哒。”

男人开门进来，锃亮的皮鞋踏在地毯上，一手还拿着需要签署的合同，另一只手扯了扯领带，径直向书房走去。

门还没有完全打开，便听到里面隐隐约约的呜咽，夹杂着细碎的喘息和愉悦的呻吟。

男人低声笑了笑，仿佛早就料到一般，推门走了进去。

少年全身赤裸，身体被绑成了个X型，双腿分开跪在偌大的办公桌旁边，双手被缚在身后，和脚踝绑在一起。

这样的姿势，使得他整个身体向后倾，前端的玉茎亭亭翘着，根部被束上一个精致的金环，毫无保留地展现在曹丕面前。后穴因为双腿向后夹紧，死死咬着穴口，将两个剧烈颤抖的跳蛋裹在穴道深处，尽管肠液已顺着穴口缝隙流到大腿，将名贵的地毯沾湿了一片。

少年白皙的肌肤被红色的细尼龙绳勒了整整一天，通体泛着淡淡粉色，他身上已是汗津津的，染成灰白的头发被汗水打湿，缕缕贴在额角。

曹植的口中被迫绑进一颗象牙镂空的口球，里面滚动着一个银铃，两边红色的丝带系在脑后，亮晶晶的津液早将口球浸湿，顺着下颏流到前胸。

啧，真美。

曹丕一步步走近他，转身办公椅上坐下，用鞋尖挑起少年的下巴，细细打量着，口球里的铃铛清脆地响了两声。

曹植抬头看了他一眼，似乎才从折磨了他一天的快感中清醒过来，他的眸子红红的，不过又很快厌恶地低下头去。

曹丕并没有生气，似乎早就习惯了曹植的厌恶。

他拿起放在桌面上的两个遥控器，随意地都拨动到了MAX档。

“唔——！”少年纤细紧致的腰身绷成一个完美的弧度，让人忍不住想一掌折断。曹植虽然被尼龙绳绑的很紧，但因为体内两个肆虐的跳蛋，他的整个身体不住地扭动起来。

他越是挣扎，那细细的尼龙绳便往身体里扎紧一分。曹植“扑通”一声倒在曹丕脚边，似是触电一般痉挛着。

曹丕却拿出从公司带回来的合同，开始认真地看着，似乎这已经是日常的场景。

一份合同终于批完，他用平常喜欢的红色宝珠笔签上了字。

最喜欢红色了。

会让人想起玫瑰，嘴唇，红酒，鲜血，和性。

会让人想起诱惑，欺骗，拒绝，好多好多，像是和少年的过往。

还有这已经泛红的挺立的稚嫩性器。

真美啊。

曹植口中是变了调的哭泣，津液不住地流下来，拉出银丝。身体深处的痛苦和快感都达到了顶峰，让他如在冰火，欲死不能。

随着那哭声越来越凄厉，曹丕终于合上了文件，站起身，将西服外套脱下来挂在衣架上，又扯下领带搭在旁边。他解开领口处的两颗纽扣，露出修长的脖颈，又解开袖扣，不紧不慢地挽起来。

曹植已经没了力气挣扎，身体瘫在地上，任凭两个跳蛋在后穴肆意操干，整个身体被它们带动地微微颤抖，寂静的空气中甚至能听到电动的“嗡嗡”声。

手指在遥控上拨动了两下，嗡嗡声停了下来。

曹丕居高临下地看着曹植，而后者仿佛一条濒死的鱼，躺在炙热的沙漠上，等待哪个人洒上一点水救活。

可惜，曹丕想洒上的从来不是水，而是血。

修长的手指灵活的游走，不多时曹植身上的绳结已被全部解开，曹丕耐心的将已经勒进肉里的尼龙绳拿下来。

直到将所有的绳子解除，那雪白的身体上显出一道道繁琐妖娆的红痕，而曹植因为绑了整整一天，身体还保持着最初的姿势跪在地上，双眸紧闭，似是处在昏迷状态。

曹丕细心地活动着他的关节，慢慢舒展他的身体，曹植时不时发出痛苦的“呜呜”声，神智也渐渐清醒了大半。

直到曹植已经能够平躺在地毯上，曹丕从桌上拿起一摞书垫在他臀下，分开他的双腿，于是自己弟弟的私密之处像是呈贡般展现在他面前。

原本被强制紧闭的穴口此时随着双腿分开，也张开了小嘴，隐约可见含着的大号跳蛋，肠液源源不断的顺着穴缝流下来，将花蕊般的小穴浸润的分外红艳，让人忍不住想操干。

而曹丕却起身，走到办公桌旁，伸手在桌面下方按下了一个按钮。

“咔咔。”齿轮转动。

右面的墙壁缓慢的向两侧退去，露出一面玻璃晶柜，满墙的玻璃盒中陈列着各式各样的调教用具。它们纤尘不染，有的是金属质地，泛着闪亮的色泽，有的是水晶打造，晶莹剔透，但无一不是美丽得可怕。

它们统统向奴隶们展示着，它们的主人是怎样一个完美的S。

墙壁中间是一个小门，里面是更为精致的调教室。

曹丕却走到最右侧的玻璃柜，从里面的一个医用消毒盒里拿出一双乳胶手套，细致的戴在手上。

他重新回到曹植身边，后者已经清醒过来，双目赤红地瞪着他，口中发出含混不清的“呜呜”声。

“你想说话？”曹丕看着他，挑了挑眉。

曹植点了点头。

“我会先活动你的下颚。”曹丕在他身侧半蹲下，解开系在脑后的红丝带，一手托住曹植张开的下颌，一手将小号口球取下来。

象牙质的口球被津液沾染得光润，离开那殷红嘴唇时，甚至拉出长长的银丝。

曹丕小心的托住他的下颌，一手缓慢地按揉着脸部两侧的肌肉，帮助曹植更好的放松下来。他觉得曹植可以自己活动的时候，便将他的头轻轻放到地毯上，自己起身去将口球放到消毒液里。

果不其然。

“曹丕我操你妈！你个死变态！”

“你他妈就是一骗子！”

“我咒你这辈子不得好死！”

曹丕冷峻的脸上没有一丝表情。

因为，他实在没什么好反驳的。

他就是骗了他，亲手毁了自己弟弟的一辈子。

甚至现在，亲手把他调教成自己的奴隶。

直到曹植骂得口干舌燥，曹丕才转过身，朝他走来。

曹植停止了谩骂。

因为男人的手上，拿着一个他以前从未见到过的加大号口球，足足有成人拳头那么大，钢制的球体泛着冷亮的色泽。

曹丕在他身体蹲下来，“张嘴。”

曹丕看他又把头扭过去，不禁眸色一暗。

真是，每次都要用这种手段。

他伸出手钳住曹植的下颌，将他的头强制地掰过来，然后一拉一送，下颌瞬时就被卸了下来。

将沉甸甸的口球放在曹植嘴中，钢链扣在脑后，等到曹丕再要正回他的下颌时，却发现口球太大，根本合不上。

先这样吧。

他记得自己已经有很多年没有用这个道具了，因为这个道具通常是用来惩罚最不听话的奴隶，在他手底下调教过的M，还不至于让他用到这个。

一丝不挂的少年躺在华贵的地毯上，浑身遍布着交错的深红勒痕，白皙的肌肤上湿润润的，口中被迫绑着大号钢制口球，下身被高高抬起，双腿大开，像是展品一般供自己的哥哥欣赏。

尽管耳边是曹植愤怒的反抗，曹丕仍然能够专下心来，半跪在地毯上，伸出戴着乳胶手套的手，手指伸进那汁水淋淋的小穴。

曹丕很快就找到的穴道外侧的大号跳蛋的钢环，尝试着向外拉，然而穴口紧闭了一天，丝毫没有扩充，将橄榄型的跳蛋仅仅吐出个尖端便无法再撑大了。

曹丕皱了皱眉，看来，尽管已经被自己调教了三个月，这副身体的适应力还真是差。

少年已经被迫用后面达到了数次高潮，流出的肠液已无需再用润滑剂，曹丕用手指顺着揉穴口外侧，尝试将紧致的小穴放松下来，又捏着会阴揉了一会儿，手指绕着小穴外侧打圈，不多时小穴便一翕一张，更欢快的吐出含着的水液。

看来，这副身体，远比这个主人要听话得多。

“呜呜……”曹植的呻吟中虽有愤怒，曹丕却听得出几分难耐的愉悦。他眸光一敛，瞥见那几乎被他忘记的玉茎，已然涨得发紫，顶端可怜地渗出几滴液体。玉茎的根部牢牢被金环锁住，一天未得释放。

“你好好配合我拿出你身体里的东西，然后我再把束缚环解开。”曹丕冷冷看着躺在地上的曹植，“不然，你就一直让这两个跳蛋放在你身体里好了。”

“我还不想给你打肌肉松弛剂。”

曹丕看着他终于点了点头，不禁放下心来。

肌肉松弛剂他以前也用过，那是那个奴隶不知分寸，非要让他用超大号的跳蛋操自己，结果卡在穴道里。他只好打了肌肉松弛剂，道具是拿出来了，只不过人也废了，排泄都成问题。

曹丕将他两腿几乎分到水平，小穴一翕一张吞吐着橄榄型的跳蛋前端，他一手揉着臀瓣，另一只手指探到穴内，勾住钢环一点点往外拉。流线型的构造越往外拉直径越大，卡到中间最粗壮的部分小穴受到刺激忍不住收缩，却被曹丕一巴掌拍上臀瓣，声音沉的吓人：“放松，我不想弄伤你。”

随着那紧咬着跳蛋的小穴松口，曹丕看准时机一下将跳蛋抽了出来，穴口的肉壁“波”的一声，发出的声音在寂静的办公室里更为羞耻。曹丕将大号跳蛋扯出来，后面连着已深入小穴的中号跳蛋。待到所有的道具都被拿出来，小穴微微张着口，无法合拢，甚至可见内里被操的烂熟的穴肉，被堵在穴道深处的肠液更加肆意横流。

曹丕看着地毯已被沾湿得一片狼藉，不禁皱了皱眉，要换做别的奴隶，肯定要挨蛇鞭的。他有洁癖，于性事上更甚，从来不许奴隶上自己的床，也不和奴隶接吻，只要能用道具从不自己上。

曹丕拿来一束卫生棉条，塞进汁水横流的后穴中。

他抬头看了一眼满脸汗水的少年，眸中已是空洞，双颊绯红，指尖狠狠抠进地毯，关节都发白。

曹丕解开束缚环，只说了句“射吧”，便将所有道具拿去消毒。

待曹丕回来，却见曹植腿间那物仍旧挺立着，顶端艰难地吐出几滴精液，涨的紫红色还未消退，竟是射不出了。

曹丕心下一沉。

这种情况他也遇到过，有两种解决办法，一种是S用嘴将凝滞的精液吮出来，而另一种——

曹丕抬脚将颤抖的玉茎踩在少年小腹上，皮鞋坚硬的鞋底狠狠压着可怜的茎芽，又转动脚踝，慢条斯理地碾压着。

少年凄厉的尖叫被口球堵在喉咙里，身体痉挛着，疯了一般扭动，生理性的泪水抑制不住地从眼角流下。

曹丕皱了皱眉，居然还没有射，他现在还不想把这人玩废。

脚从已经被蹂躏得红肿的稚嫩阴茎上抬起，又换了个角度，让皮鞋边缘的坚硬棱角毫不留情的踩上茎芽，又狠狠地碾了一下。

可怜的性器终于射出凝滞的精液，乳黄色的液块中甚至带着血丝。因为强迫射精，少年的玉茎一抖一抖地不断流出乳白色的液体，漫长的高潮夹杂着剧烈的痛苦让他几乎要昏厥。

曹植的声带喊得几乎要撕裂，脸色惨白，满脸已经分不清是泪是汗，他恍惚中听到曹丕居高临下的冷笑了一声，似是讽刺。

“爽吗，贱货？”

曹植绝望地闭上眼，他从未想过自己有一天会变成这样。

——沦为自己的哥哥，自己心上人的奴隶。

曹氏集团是C市最大的集团，甚至在全国都首屈一指。

曹丕，现在是整个集团的首席执行官兼总裁。

而他的亲弟弟，是混社会的小痞子，是在夜店卖的贱货。

但在曹操还在世的时候，曹植却比曹丕更为优秀出色，无论是公司还是生活上的事，曹植都处理得井井有条，举手投足间意气风发，还弹得一手好钢琴。而曹丕，只是帮自己的弟弟处理一些手下的事。

曹操曾一度想把集团交给曹植。

然而有个人却不甘心，那正是这个看似爱护弟弟，愿作陪衬的哥哥。

于是曹丕便若有若无的亲近他。

曹丕生的像父亲，凌厉的脸廓，冷峻的眉目，薄唇常是抿着，像是有什么心事，那双深邃的眸子让人忍不住深陷其中。也许是越冷漠的人温柔起来越是宠溺，曹丕朝他笑的时候，那双眸中温柔万种。

曹丕趁他十八岁生日那天，待众人都散了，故意喝得烂醉，有心让曹植来扶他，却无意识地向少年表白，惹得少年脸红心跳。

毕竟，勾搭一个纯得像白纸一样的十八岁少年，实在简单得很。

曹植还清楚地记得，那天清晨下着蒙蒙细雨，刚入秋，曹丕便受了寒气。他亲自将药端进他房中，却见他还睡着，静静看了一会儿，心头忽然想起他醉酒对自己的表白，一时心如撞鹿，鬼使神差地就吻上那人的唇。

后来，不知怎么就变成两人在床上抵死缠绵。

顺理成章似的，两人由兄弟成了恋人。

忽然有一天，一向没离开过总部的曹丕要去出差，曹植也没疑心什么，只是觉得两人分离免不了相思之苦。

曹丕却逗他，说什么小别胜新婚，让他放心。

从曹丕离开总部的那天，曹植就给他发消息，他却从来没回过。曹植着急起来，派人去曹丕所在的分部，返回来的消息却是那人甚好。

他心里委屈，也不知道那人走了为什么就不理他了，发过去的消息又是生气又是撒娇，“老公”也不知说了几百遍，可那人就是不回复。

好容易等到半月之后曹丕回来了，曹植急忙欢喜地去迎他，却被他冷着脸甩开手。

曹植看见他径直走进了父亲的办公室。

等到曹植被曹操叫进去的时候，他看见曹丕站在一旁，面沉似水，曹操气得浑身发抖，喝令他跪下。

红木的办公桌上，是曹丕的手机，打开在了消息页面。

那是数百条他给他发的消息。

原来如此。

曹植耳边充斥着“不知廉耻”“伤风败俗”的骂声，而他只是跪着，抬头看着那人冷峻的眸子中，寒冰封冻。

曹植笑了。

原来如此。

“从此以后，曹家没有你这个人！”

曹植被赶出家门，他自幼在家族中长大，只是学习如何处理公司的事务，毫无学历不说，连最基本的生活技能都没有。

没有钱，只能去打零工，他生来就是少爷，根本吃不了苦。结识了一帮“义气”的社会兄弟，把他卖到夜店。

从此的生活，像是从天堂掉到了地狱。

后来曹植从新闻上看到，父亲逝世，那人顺理成章的接管了整个集团。

后来，在第二天，他就被人绑到了那人脚下。

他才知道，生不如死的生活，才刚刚开始。

现在曹植只有一件事想不明白，既然你已经得到了你想要的一切，也毁了我的一生，那为什么还不放过我？

曹丕将塞在后穴的棉条拔出来，小穴已经被清理的干干净净，三根手指很容易地插了进去，在内壁随意抠挖着，触感倒是十分松软。

“我再给你最后一次机会摘下口球，你最好珍惜。”曹丕将手指抽出来，伸到他脑后解下铁链，将沉重的钢制口球拿下来，又将他的下颌接上。

这次曹植没有再破口大骂，或许是适才的折磨让他耗尽了体力。

曹丕又走到玻璃柜前，将口球放进消毒液中，拿出一个精致的银盒。

曹植费力的睁开眼，看见他从办公桌上拿起一只大号的毛笔，不知道他接下来要怎么折磨自己。

私处还被书垫着高高抬起，曹丕用脚将他的腿分开，小穴紧张地不住吞咽，似乎在邀请他进入。

“我今天想给你穿环。”

“不！”

曹植毫不犹豫地反驳他，几乎是脱口而出。整个身体也紧绷起来，连殷红的小穴也咬紧了小嘴。

“我不是来征求你的意见的，如果你不想感染的话，就好好配合我。”曹丕望着少年惊恐的眸子，摇了摇手中的银盒，又缓缓说道，“你是要麻醉剂还是这个？我觉得还是这个更舒服一点。”说罢笑了一下。

一个奴隶一旦被穿环，就是隶属于主人的所有物。无论是乳环还是阴茎环，都会在身体上留下永恒的印记，因此，很多奴隶也把穿环视为主人给予自己的最高荣誉。

在SM中，穿环等同于订婚，主仆双方都必须给予对方足够的爱和信任。

“只是一个简单的乳环，不会很疼。”

曹丕说着，从办公桌上拿起一个小巧的茶盅，倒进去半盅茶水，又打开银盒，用戴着乳胶手套的手指挖出一大块艳红色的膏体，兑在水里，用毛笔缓缓搅着，让它融化开来。

淡黄色的茶水逐渐变得殷红，表面浮动着海棠色亮红的油光，大号狼毫像是沾着红色墨水一般。

曹丕端着茶盅在曹植身前蹲下来，用毛笔蘸了蘸红水，恶意地先在他唇上点了一下。

那薄唇本就被折磨地发红，再被这药晕染了更是嫣然如血。毛笔在他唇点上的刹那，曹植就感觉嘴唇像是火烧一般灼热，似有数万虫蚁密密麻麻地啃咬，那钻人骨髓的痒意让他忍不住咬着嘴唇，殊不知越是咬着欲要缓解，这药发作得越快。

烈性欲药，比昨天的厉害十倍不止。

随后那毛笔蘸着水，顺着阴茎描摹着，刷完了柱体又去浸润底部的阴囊。曹丕又将毛笔饱蘸了药水，将笔尖顶上玉茎顶端的小孔，那药顺着毛渗进去，笔尖的毛刺又扎着内里的嫩肉，又是刺痛又是麻痒，让那饱受蹂躏的玉茎又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

曹植忍不住伸手想要自慰。

曹丕却压着他的手，将他的十根手指都涂上了药水。

“啊，啊嗯……哈嗯啊……”曹植忍不住呻吟起来，待他察觉到，又立马死死咬住唇，而一咬，那唇上的药物发作得越强烈。

“张着嘴，叫我听听。”曹丕朝他戏谑一笑。

“你个畜生！”曹植咬牙切齿的骂道。

曹丕望着他高抬着臀部只是喘气，不禁笑道：“不知道是谁这么享受……”他拿笔尖点了一下紧缩的小穴，火热的痒意窜开来，那小穴马上松软了，一翕一张地等待着插入。

“啧，”曹丕蘸了蘸毛笔，“还是下面的嘴比上面的听话。”说完笔尖绕着穴口画了个圈，殷红的药水浸润着褶皱，臀部高抬的姿势让液体渗入穴道。

刚刚脱离跳蛋扩充的小穴本就十分空虚，又被烈性欲药刺激，此时穴口张得更大，甚至可见内壁嫩红的穴肉，透明的肠液顺着大腿根部流下来。

曹丕将毛笔在茶盅底部滚了滚，将未及融化的膏体尽数沾在笔毛上，本来蓬松的笔毛饱蘸了海棠色的药液，欲滴未滴。

曹植眼睁睁看着他将毛笔捅进自己的身体。

“不！”

穴道本能收缩，却将笔毛内含着的药液尽数榨干，药液随着他高抬臀部的姿势，倒流入腹，丝丝缕缕的渗入内壁。

曹植惊恐的瞪大了眸子，随后小腹内好像燃烧起来，啃噬骨髓的痒意让他几欲抓狂，迫不及待地想让什么东西将自己的后穴狠狠贯穿。

“啊嗯，啊不……啊啊嗯……”嘶哑的呻吟带着哭腔，竟是意外的悦耳。

曹丕拿着笔杆轻轻抽插起来，那笔毛拉出的时候是顺着的，而插进穴道时笔毛尽皆倒刺，扎的肉壁又疼又痒，而细细的笔杆完全不能化解穴道的痒意，反倒让人求着操干。

“不，不要嗯啊……啊啊嗯……你……”曹植张着口喘息着，全身醉红，一直未被抚慰的乳头又肿又硬，双手只得紧紧攥着，被涂了药不能自慰，腿间的性器顶端吐着水，将柱体浸润的深红湿亮，小穴含着紫红的笔杆，被笔毛折磨得肠液横流。

却是欲罢不能，理智几乎被情欲灼烧殆尽，甚至要开口求他。

曹丕似是玩够了，将毛笔抽了出来，笔尖点点滴滴着肠液。

“想让我操你吗？”低低的声线俯在耳边诱惑着。

少年紧闭着眼，许久才点点头。

曹丕冷笑了一声，“果然是个贱货，却在我这儿装什么清高。”

他转身走向玻璃展柜，一边挑选着合适的道具，一边说：“我从来不碰被别人玩过的人，尤其……你还被那么多人上过。”

“我嫌你脏。”

曹植的心口一阵阵抽痛，是真的痛，痛到喘不过气。

之前身体上被折磨的所有痛苦，也不及这一句话的冷酷。

我变成这样，皆是拜你所赐。我深爱过你，痛恨过你，到头来，你却这样想我。

是你亲手把我推入地狱，你却嫌我脏。

曹丕手中拿着一个大号按摩棒走过来，黑色的橡胶柱体上遍布着不平的凸起，足有婴儿手臂般粗，大约有十公分长。柱体后连着一个黑色的塑料手柄，手柄上有三档开关。

“流了这么多淫水，还需要润滑么，小贱货？”

曹植痛苦地扭过头去，不想听他侮辱自己，尽管下身却十分迎合，阴茎高高翘起，小穴已经迫不及待地含住了棒体前端，透明的肠液浸润着粗大的按摩棒，一吮一吮地期待更为粗暴的插入。

曹丕嘴角勾起一抹笑：“看来是我多虑了。”话还未完，便将按摩棒一捅到底，只留了一个黑色手柄在穴外，手指按下MAX档。

穴口的褶皱被粗大的棒体撑得平滑，边缘泛白，费力的含着剧烈震动的棒体，凸起的橡胶颗粒狠狠挤压着穴肉，将饱受蹂躏的小穴绞的汁水淋淋，透明的肠液顺着塑料手柄滴滴答答的流到地毯上。

曹植疯了似的在地上翻滚挣扎，嗓子已经哑了，却仍是哭喊着求饶。

曹丕丝毫不为所动，乳胶手套握住被肠液沾湿的塑料手柄有些打滑，不过还是牢牢的攥住手柄，缓慢的抽插起来。

殷红的小穴像是玫瑰花蕊一般，随着漆黑的棒体抽出，花瓣张开，粗长的按摩棒狠狠插进的时候，花蕊又随之紧紧闭合，穴肉咬着硕大的棒体，毫不松口。

曹丕似乎很喜欢这样，抽插了也不知多少下，他觉得自己蹲着的腿都有点麻。被自己玩弄的少年不断的高潮，精液射的到处都是，颜色从乳白到淡白，直到最后什么都射不出，可怜的玉茎仍是高高翘着，快感逐步攀升却得不到释放，逼得少年泪水横流。

“难受么？”

曹植大张着双腿，哭着点头。

虽然经过长时间的操干和多次高潮，药效已经得到缓解，但还未完全消失。而已经无法射精的少年被迫承受着烈性春药和性快感的折磨，意识已经模糊，眼前炸开一片又一片白光，不知自己身处何处。

曹丕攥紧了塑料手柄，按摩棒的强大功率让他的手臂都跟着震动，他眸色一沉，把整个棒体狠狠顶到曹植的敏感点上，像是要把汁水淋漓的前列腺捣烂一般，剧烈翻绞的按摩棒毫不留情高速碾压着小块软肉，肠液更加汹涌的流出来。

少年尖叫一声，身子像鱼一样弹起，但迅速被曹丕压制住，按摩棒又打桩似的不断捣弄在那块软肉上，又快又狠，红嫩的穴肉都几乎被粗黑的按摩棒翻带出来，却又被狠狠地插入。

眼前的眩光刺目，他只感觉腿间一热，压抑了许久的快感终于释放出来，极致的愉悦让他几乎晕厥过去。

“啧，居然泄了。”

曹丕皱着眉，看着挺翘的玉茎一颤一颤地吐着淡黄的尿液，黄色的水液丝丝缕缕的流下来，混着肠液和精液，弄得下身一片狼藉。

这地毯明天全部换掉。

过了约有两分钟，那尿液才在高潮的刺激下排泄完，曹植也自然在这两分钟的高潮中昏厥过去。

剧烈翻滚的按摩棒还在后穴不知疲倦的操干着少年，曹丕又用按摩棒捣弄了一下曹植的敏感点，逼得曹植从漫长的高潮中清醒过来。

曹丕调到中档，让震动的幅度小了一点。

“我先处理一下公事，大约需要十五分钟。”曹丕站起身，脱下乳胶手套，扔在垃圾桶里 “在这十五分钟内，你要夹着按摩棒，走进调教室躺好，等我过去。”

说完，他走到办公桌前，打开笔记本电脑，开始忙碌起来。

曹植没办法反抗他，在被囚禁调教的三个月内，他想过无数次方式逃走，哪怕还到夜店去卖，也比在这种禽兽的手底下受折磨得强。但宛如深牢一般的总部大厦根本难以逃出生天，他每被抓回一次，等待他的都是更为残酷的惩罚。

曹植适应了一下体内翻绞的道具，挣扎着起身，但他似乎低估了按摩棒的重量，沉重的橡胶棒坠着小穴，让他膝盖一软，几乎要跪下去。

按摩棒在肠液的润滑下，不住地向外滑落，曹植后穴内含着粗大的棒体，根本合不拢腿，小穴只能努力收缩，紧紧咬着不让它掉出来。

办公室内的暖气很足，让人即便赤裸也不感到寒冷。

曹丕刚刚检查完一个策划，不经意的抬头，便看见全身赤裸的少年，一步步地挪着，那白皙的皮肤上遍布道道勒痕，玉茎翘起，臀瓣中露出一截黑色的按摩棒手柄，还在不断的颤动，捣弄着柔软的后穴。少年艰难的每迈出一步，似乎按摩棒就往体内深入一分，臀瓣看得出来是紧绷着的，努力夹着粗大的棒体，但还是阻止不了淫水顺着大腿流到脚踝。

曹丕的喉结滑动了一下，便继续打开下一个文件。

批阅完所有的文件，曹丕粗暴的合上笔记本，他坐在办公椅上，目光落在自己血脉贲张的下体，已经将西服裤顶出了一个弧度。

他神色一冷，拿过冰凉的茶水尽数灌入喉中。

曹丕，不过是一个奴隶而已，也值得你这样？

他今天要给他穿环，必须要冷静下来。曹丕等到自己的身体完全恢复正常，才又从消毒盒中拿出一副乳胶手套，细细戴好，走进调教室。

曹植已经躺上冰冷的钢制平台，平台有些像手术台，只是在臀部处有两个凹陷，让躺着的人刚好把臀瓣放进去。背后也有一小块活动的铁板，在双手双脚和头部也各有凹陷，曹植知道如果不将自己摆放好的话，肯定会收到惩罚，因为曹丕从来不是一个有耐心的人。

曹丕逆光走进黑暗的调教室，“啪”的一声打开灯，刺目的无影灯将白炽光全部聚焦在调教台上。

曹丕从旁边的消毒柜中拿出一件白大褂穿上，又拿出一个口罩，伸手在平台侧面拨动了一个档，“咔”的一声，曹植的手腕脚踝和脖颈处都被直径一厘米的钢环扣住，动弹不得。

曹丕转动平台侧面的转轴，曹植臀下的钢板抬升，下体也随之呈现在人面前，小穴卖力地含着粗大的按摩棒，一吞一吐的，可爱得很，肠液又在调教台上流的到处都是。

“我还想让你再高潮一次。”

“不！”

他刚刚都被后穴里的东西操到失禁，他不敢相信再让他高潮会怎样，无论是精液还是尿液，他已经什么都射不出来了。

曹丕真的想把他玩死吗？

然而反抗是无效的。

曹丕又将按摩棒顶上他的敏感点，令人恐惧的快感顺着尾椎爬上脊柱，迅速蔓延到全身。

一波一波的快感在体内炸裂开，曹植感到全身触电了一般，完全不知道自己的性器已经挺涨起来。

曹丕趁着他沉浸在快感中意乱情迷时，将他胸部后的钢板抬起，打开穿孔枪，迅速在左乳上打了一个洞。

位置很好，打的洞也很圆滑，以后戴上乳环，肯定很漂亮。

少年被按摩棒刺激而产生的快感压过了打乳洞的痛感，直到他迷离的目光看到曹丕手中拿着的穿孔枪，才尖叫一声，觉察出他刚刚做了什么。

发白的乳尖渐渐渗出血珠，血似乎开始顺着白皙的胸部流下来。

曹丕不慌不忙的拿出碘酒和消炎药粉，熟练的将血止住，又消了炎，拿出一根茶叶梗穿在乳洞上，既可以防止感染，又能阻止乳洞愈合。

做完这一切后，曹丕才算松了口气，看来这人还算听话。

“我以后每天都会给你消炎，防止感染，我忘了的话，你记得提醒我。”曹丕冷眼看着调教台上挣扎的人，“这是为你好。”

“我再给你灌一次肠清理一下，今天的调教就结束了。”

曹丕没管他的拒绝和辱骂，把依旧震动的按摩棒抽出来，穴肉不舍地吮吸的黑色的橡胶外壁，完全拔出来的时候，小穴已经被操的合不拢嘴，只顾流着水液。

曹丕简单的清理了一下穴口，拿出一套已经消毒过的灌肠用具。

他刚要准备配置甘油的时候，办公室外的座机突然响了起来。

曹丕皱了皱眉，下属会在这个时候打电话，一般有很重要的事。他之后放下手中的道具，摘下手套，走出调教室。

曹植不安的躺着，等他回来。

过了一会儿，曹丕嘴角带着一抹危险的笑容走回来，对曹植说：“弟弟，你饿了吧？都一天没吃东西了。带会儿哥哥带你去赴宴，到那儿多吃一点，嗯？”

曹植惊恐的瞪大了眸子，他一直把自己藏在总部的总裁办公室，不许自己踏出半步，怎么今天他会突然让自己出去？

“不如……现在先喝一点酒开开胃？”曹丕朝他笑了一下，却令他毛骨悚然。

曹植看到他手边拿着一瓶已经开塞的香槟，将整瓶香槟代替了原来的甘油，缓缓倒入灌肠筒之中。

“你、你要干什么？！”

“我记得弟弟酒量很好，是吧？”曹丕将一个银制架子夹在肛管上，将空气全部从软胶管中挤压出来，然后接上灌肠筒，将灌肠筒悬挂在高高的医用挂瓶架上。

曹丕将肛管深入直肠，再将夹子松开，灌肠筒内的金色酒液冒着泡“咕咚咕咚”地灌入体内，液面刚开始快速下降了半筒，到后来却变得越来越慢，那平滑的小腹也越涨越大，渐渐形成弧度的隆起，仿佛受孕一般。

“不……不行了……”酒精灌入体内，肠道内壁变得火辣辣的，液体逆流入腹的感觉十分诡异，随着小腹不断涨大，肠道已经吃不下一滴酒液，曹植害怕起来。

“我比你更知道身体的极限。”曹丕笑了两声，竟伸手去挤压灌肠筒，把难以灌入的香槟尽数挤压进肠道。他拿来一个贞操带，带后面连着一个粗大的假阳具，他先把贞操带从他双腿套上，把假阳具顶在穴口。

在抽出肛管的时候，曹丕一手拉着穴口，一手顺势将橡胶阳具紧紧塞住小穴，酒液没洒出一滴。

曹植感到下腹胀痛，小腹似乎随时要爆裂开来，他只能闭上眼，绝望地任凭曹丕玩弄。

“后面吃饱了，还有前面。”

冷冷的笑声在他耳边响起，曹植再次睁眼，看到他又拿了一瓶酒。

戴着乳胶手套的手握住黑色的瓶身，举到唇边喝了两口，“这酒味道也不错，只是酒精纯度有些高。”

“曹丕你这个变态！”曹植奋力挣扎着，可惜手腕和脚踝被钢圈牢牢扣住，动弹不得。

而男人笑得更开心了，似乎很欣赏少年的姿态。

将原本粗长的肛管换成细软的导尿管，扶着少年挺立的玉茎，手指捏开顶端的小孔。

真可爱，连这里都一翕一张的。

“你最好别动。”

曹植很快停止了挣扎，他知道在这种时候，曹丕的话大多是正确的。

软管一寸一寸进入可怜的器官，因为之前被操的失禁，膀胱已经排泄光了尿液，因此现在酒液进入的十分顺利，不多时大半瓶已经灌了进去。

原本后穴的直肠就喝饱了一瓶香槟，小腹已是微微隆起，现在膀胱又被灌进大半瓶红酒，原本平坦的肚子此时像是受孕六七个月的孕妇，隆起了一个弧度，被涨得绷起来。

红酒还剩了小半瓶，曹丕似乎并不打算浪费，又用同样的手法将剩下的酒液挤进了可怜的膀胱里。

玉茎颤挺挺的，顶端渗出的不再是乳白的精液或是淡黄的尿液，而是暗红色的酒液。

曹丕将贞操带上连着的束缚环扣紧在阴茎根部，将挺翘的阴茎反贴上小腹，再把贞操带紧紧束好，金属扣扣死在隆起的小腹上。

曹丕脱下自己的白大褂，摘下口罩，把乳胶手套摘下来扔在垃圾桶里。做完这一切，他居然在调教台前弯下腰，伸出左手手臂，像是英伦绅士扶着贵妇人下马车一般，邀请曹植下调教台。

曹植愣了一下，不过很快便意识到曹丕要他做什么。

角色扮演，是SM中的一种游戏。

他支撑着手臂，从调教台上起身，腹中的酒液汹涌，起身的时候甚至能听到液体的汩汩晃动。

在曹植从台上下来的那一刻，若不是死死攥着曹丕的手臂，他恐怕就膝下一软跪了下去。

整整两瓶酒的重量拉着小腹，沉甸甸的像是十月怀胎，尽管被贞操带束缚着根部，但酒液不可避免的丝丝缕缕渗出来，尿道涨得发疼，每走一步尿意都更加汹涌，竟带来高潮一般的快感。

那人弯腰搀着他，笑容和煦如春风：“夫人小心。”

曹植只是觉得恶心。

曹丕换来两个仆人，他们都是在曹丕身边负责照顾奴隶的，也从没见过曹植，因此对两人这副模样早就司空见惯。

“给夫人打扮一下，我要带夫人去参加晚宴。”曹丕将曹植的手交给两名仆从，又若有所思的说，“嗯……我觉得旗袍就很适合夫人的气质，不知夫人以为如何？”

“不！我啊……啊嗯……”

曹丕轻轻滚动不知何时藏在指缝间的迷你遥控器，贞操带内的假阳具开始颤动起来。

“我啊嗯……啊……”穴道内被酒液刺激得肉壁火辣，再加上穴肉被操干，前后都被灌满了酒液，此时一点点的震动都让曹植痛苦无比。

“夫人刚刚说什么？我没有听清。”曹丕十分优雅的弯腰，耳俯下去。

“我说嗯啊……我、我同意……”曹植的话刚说完，体内就停止了震动。

“夫人果然和我心有灵犀，”曹丕从西服上衣口袋拿出手帕，细心的为曹植拭去眼泪，“待会儿化妆的时候夫人就不要再哭了，以免耽搁了时间。”

曹丕十分满意地看着两名侍从将颤颤巍巍的曹植扶进化妆间。

不一会儿，曹植由侍从搀着走出来。

身上穿着一套淡绿色的丝绸旗袍，领口是立领，遮掩住喉结和捆绑留下的勒痕。前胸垫了乳罩，倒也玉峰挺立，再往下，隆起的小腹被旗袍紧绷着，展现出好看的曲线。原本属于男子的挺翘的阴茎此时被贞操带牢牢绑贴在小腹，因此下体看起来像是女子般平滑。

脸上是精致的妆容，曹植本就清容俊秀，化上妆比寻常女子还美艳动人。他戴着大波浪的棕色假发，柔顺的发丝垂到微微隆起的胸前。手上戴着白色的蕾丝手套，无名指上是一枚钻戒。脚上是一双黑色的高跟鞋，十公分的鞋跟足够纤细。

“夫人，请。”曹丕弯腰伸手，搀住曹植。

侍从为曹植披上貂皮大衣，两人齐步走出总裁办公室。

只是一个寻常的舞会，虽然是因为司马集团的千金订婚而举办，却因曹丕的到来而倍加热闹。

通常这种社会上流人士的交谊舞会和晚宴，从来看不到曹丕的身影，曹丕也算衣冠楚楚，英俊潇洒，年纪轻轻就把整个曹氏集团掌管的井井有条，因此是许多富家千金和少妇的爱慕对象。

于是曹丕为了免受秋波暗送，索性对外公告自己已经有了家室，却对女方的所有信息只字不提。时间一长，也不免有些流言蜚语，说他根本未曾娶亲。

因此当曹丕携着一个女子出席的时候，整个晚会的焦点全部聚集在他们身上，几乎所有人都围过来一睹曹家夫人的风采。

“内人昨天练歌时不小心将声带拉伤了，不能开口，又怀有身孕。”曹丕彬彬有礼的向众人解释着，“我本意不让他来，可内人心善，听闻司马千金订婚，要来沾沾喜气，还望诸位海涵。”

众人忙七嘴八舌地问着孕期多久了？曹植家里是哪方的势力？两人怎么认识的？

殊不知曹丕早就编好了一套说辞，竟是天衣无缝。

曹植踩着高跟鞋，腹部沉甸甸的，只是扶着曹丕的手才能站稳。他肚子里哪里是怀孕，是灌满了两瓶酒液，他只是紧紧抵着头，只觉得所有人的目光都在盯着他隆起的小腹，便羞耻得全身发热，脸上通红。

所幸，很快舞会便开始了。

众人以为曹植怀孕，便没人请他进入舞池，倒是有几个好事的中年贵妇，围绕着曹植坐着，七七八八地给他讲孕期需要注意什么，曹植只能微笑着点头。

曹植坐在软沙发上，不敢完全放松，在沙发上坐的越深，插在后穴的假阳具就越深入一分，顶的小腹的酒液汩汩涌动。

汹涌的尿意刺激着阴茎，即便被束缚住，酒液还是不可抑制的丝丝缕缕渗出来，他胯间一片濡湿，他不能起身，心里担心旗袍和沙发有没有被弄湿，脸上却强颜欢笑着点头迎合。

随着胯间越来越湿，大腿滑腻一片，曹植突然感觉插入后穴的假阳具猛烈的震动起来，他神色一变，身子不禁一抖。

众人忙问他怎么了。

就在曹植倒在沙发上却不能开口时，他看见曹丕从舞池里走下来，似是满脸担忧。

“不好意思，内人可能是……妊娠反应，实在给诸位添麻烦了。”曹丕忙走到他身边，一手扶住他的腰，一手放在隆起的小腹上，问他感觉怎样，需不需要回家。

后穴内搅动的阳具让曹植全身渗出一层冷汗，身子止不住颤抖，他见曹丕走来，忍不住要开口求他，却被他眸光一凛，便不敢开口。

曹植突然用手捂住嘴，装作呕吐。

“真是不好意思，内人身体不适，我就失陪了。”曹丕将他扶起，顺势用貂皮大衣裹住他，因为旗袍后面已经湿了一片。

曹植随他站起来，没想到那人一点没有将遥控停下的意思，他只好夹紧了翻绞的阳具，踩着高跟鞋，缓慢的在曹丕的搀扶下走上宾利。

关上车门，曹丕声线不复原来的温柔，冷酷地说：“去家族教堂。”

他把曹植扔在后座，指间的遥控滚轮滑到顶端，听着车内音响播放的提琴曲掺杂着少年尖利凄惨的求饶声。

他爱他么？

若他现在亲口对少年说，他真的爱过他，他会信么？

既然本就是乱伦之情，既然担心他坐上最高的位置后脱离自己的守护，那不如就让自己牢牢控制着一切，哪怕仅仅只占有他的身体，他也会给予他足够的痛苦和快意。

这是我能想到的，我能给你的东西。

你的所有，都是我的，你的每一寸肌肤，每一滴精液，每一声呻吟……

都是我的。

从现在开始，我是你的主人，我要以S的名义迎娶你。

两人站在神父面前，静静的听完福音书。

少年体内的道具还在翻绞震动，他穿着旗袍和高跟鞋，被曹丕搀扶着，像是一位有着病态美感的女子。

神父是被突然召到这里，来为这个家族的最高领导人主持一个奇怪的婚礼。他知道有些事情自己不该知道，于是他转头望向不住颤抖的新娘，问道：

“你愿意了解这个人对你的爱，并回应他的爱，认识他的实力并从中学习，认可他的缺点，并帮助他克服缺点，承认他为你合法的丈夫吗？”

随后，神父听到那位新娘竟用男子的声线，带着包含恶毒的的声音，一字一句的颤抖着说：

“我……不……愿……意……”

神父神色一变，看向曹丕，而曹丕的神情却没一点变化。

神父没有多问，他又向曹丕说：

“你愿意了解这个人对你的爱，并回应她的爱，认识她的实力并从中学习，认可她的缺点，并帮助她克服缺点，承认她为你合法的妻子吗？”

曹丕笑了笑，眸中又是柔情万种。

“我愿意。”

“那么，现在请新郎新娘交换戒指。”

神父知趣的退下。

曹丕上前，一手扶住少年的腰肢，一手解开少年的旗袍领口，摘下乳罩，刚刚穿完孔的乳头被深冬冰凉的空气刺激着，带着茶叶梗，挺立发硬。

曹丕伸手拔掉茶叶梗，乳洞已经结了痂，不会被感染，圆圆的小洞刚好打在乳尖上，十分好看。

他从怀中摸出一个水晶的首饰盒，似是已经准备了许久。

打开，里面静静躺着一个金色的乳环，上面坠着一枚硕大的红宝石，泛着魅惑的光芒。

他亲手为他戴上。

金环扣紧的刹那，少年绝望的闭上眼，泪水终于流下眼角。

却听男人俯在他胸前，温柔的说道：

“我爱你。”

一个吻暖在胸前。

**——TBC——**


End file.
